


Making it through

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angry Foreplay, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of blood, Minhyun likes to be called by his name, No Plot, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they are roommates, watching someone jerk off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Five times Minhyun masturbates because of Jaehwan and that one time... that one time Jaehwan did the reverse
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is pretty self-explanatory. Please don't read it if you feel uncomfortable. This is just fiction so please don't take it seriously.

The first time Minhyun saw Jaehwan in another light, it was still dark. 

He wakes up sweating under his covers, because apparently Jaehwan took a hot bath in their shared bathroom. The steam flooded their room upon opening the bathroom door. 

Of course, Minhyun has seen Jaehwan use the bathroom a lot of times in the one year they’ve been rooming together in their university dormitory. But today is just different. It’s fucking dawn and the sun hasn’t even risen yet. Minhyun pulls his phone from under his pillow and sees that it’s 3:47 in the morning. _Unholy fuck_. He wondered for a while why Jaehwan suddenly took a bath at this hour. Minhyun closes his eyes in an attempt to sleep again because, well, he must. He has a 9:00am today and he should be well rested before he shows his face up in class. 

But.

But the thought of Jaehwan doing something out of the ordinary intrigues him. When Minhyun thinks about it, Jaehwan usually wakes up at 7:00AM and he takes a bath before Minhyun goes to class. 

You see, even if it’s Minhyun who’s taller between them, he occupies the upper bunk of the bed. It’s not like he prefers the lower bunk instead. It’s just that Jaehwan came to this room first and called dibs on the lower bunk. He didn’t want to spark any tension between them so he took the upper bunk up without any fuss. 

So it was easy to look at him this morning. He clears his eyes using his left hand, and peeks down to whatever Jaehwan was doing in front of his desk mirror. 

What he saw disturbed him--to say the least. Because boy, when did Jaehwan turn into a man? Minhyun feels his mouth dry up at the sight of Jaehwan in a dry-fit soccer uniform. Spots of wetness from the droplets from his hair become apparent as he stretches his arms. The bright blue shirt made his skin glow more in the dark--like porcelain smooth enough that he wants to trace it with his fingers. He looks so damn fine even in the relative darkness. His hair dangles in clusters because it’s wet. Since when has he gotten fit like this?

The light on Jaehwan’s phone illuminates his face, making Minhyun see his occasional smiles as he scrolls through his feed. He’s brushing his teeth while he does this and Minhyun, for the life of him, doesn’t know why this appears to be so uncomfortable, at least to his tight boxers. The in and out movements of the toothbrush in his mouth excites him and he hates it. 

Minhyun assesses the uniform once again and he knows he hasn’t seen this uniform before--Jaehwan's just usually in his hoodie and guitar and bed hair and fluffy cheeks. When did he even play soccer? Or could it be that it's only a shirt he’s bought because he’s a fan? But it fits him so well and his chest...is very visible now.

Minhyun knows his eyes have fully adjusted to the darkness of the room when he notices the water beads attempting to fall from his bangs. Or maybe he's just staring too hard.

Minhyun can’t place when Jaehwan’s chest becomes burly, nor when Jaehwan had a dimple. Did he have that before? How do dimples work? Why does it show when he smiles on his phone, with a toothbrush on his mouth? Oh! Don’t even get him started with that mouth. His lips look so pink and soft around the toothbrush, his mind begins to wonder how it would look around his--

He swallows. He sees the number 100 plastered on his left sleeve and he ultimately becomes confused because of how firm his pecs look. He’d give him a perfect 100 with that outfit, he thinks, as he realizes that he’s been holding his breath for a long time. Minhyun lets out a sigh. A sigh loud enough to capture Jaehwan’s attention. His roommate looks up and _looks_ at him and Minhyun doesn’t know what to do. He shifts to the other side instead, so he could face the wall and avoid the confrontation that could happen.

“Sorry, hyung.” Minhyun hears Jaehwan muster. 

He doesn’t reply. Not because he doesn’t know what to say but because his brain has actually stopped working. Minhyun felt his own hard dick when he changed his position. It almost _aches. He_ shuts his eyes in disbelief--a wrong decision, he soon finds out--because he only sees the memory of Jaehwan’s eyes on him. Serious and intense, with a little bit of curiosity. The way Jaehwan’s mouth was gaping when he looked at him did things not only to Minhyun’s imagination but also to the lower part of his body.. 

After a few minutes, Minhyun could tell that Jaehwan left when the other murmured “Goodbye hyung, sorry for disturbing your sleep. Have a nice day.” 

He lets out a sigh in relief. He’s finally free.

Free from what, exactly? Minhyun relaxes, and it’s the only time he notices that his muscles were tense. Right now, he can’t believe two things: 1) He’s never been like this around Jaehwan. They’re like perfect roommates--not too noisy, not too demanding, just the right amount of _bros._ 2) Why is he finding his roommate to be… what’s the right word… hot? Is Minhyun even… Minhyun doesn’t know if he himself swings that way but remembering how he literally had his dick rock-hard just because he saw Jaehwan with wet hair in a soccer uniform sheds some light to his confusion. 

Minhyun wouldn’t be able to sleep if he doesn’t relieve himself. So he directs his right hand beyond and under the garter of his boxers and starts a slow pace of stroking his dick. He gains momentum for a bit yet his drowsiness takes over him. His last word before he slept was “Jjaeni-ahhhhhhh.”

Minhyun has a wet dream after. The first time in so long.


	2. Cold Shower

It’s been three weeks since The Incident™️ happened. 

Minhyun has long since forgiven himself for doing it, thinking that it is normal for any healthy man to have a boner in the morning. He slept positively well before his sleep was cut abrupt and it possibly came from that. Not really from the way Jaehwan’s uniform hugged his body. No, not even the way the droplets of water freely fall from his wet hair. It was not that. It’s not also the darkness of their own room. It’s not possible, really, that the darkness made Jaehwan’s eyes on him look intimidating and exciting at the same time. 

When Jaehwan did something extraordinary during that morning, it was just ordinary for him to be hard on a steamy, semi-cool morning. There is no other reason. Sure.

This is what he’s been repeating to himself ever since. It has been working so far until one afternoon, when he came home to the dormitory because the professor did not show up for class. 

Minhyun skips knocking on the door because it’s Wednesday today and he’s sure that Jaehwan’ is not home. As he opens the door, panic immediately surges in his body as he sees Jaehwan’s naked back on him, with his guitar on his lap. The bright noon light coming from the window outlined him so well. So well that in fact, Minhyun doesn’t notice his panic turn into something short of an arousal. Jaehwan’s shoulder is noticeably wider now, compared to the first time they’ve met. It's excellently broad and Minhyun's imagination dares to wonder how it would feel to trace it with the tip of his fingers, more so grab it in full power with his own hands. 

He almost slaps his face to wake himself up. Slowly, he turns to the door, second guessing if he should stay or just go out again because surely, the sight of a naked Jaehwan completely disarms him. He couldn't make a decision fast enough that Minuyin hears Jaehwan shift and turn to him to say, "Oh hyung your home."

Yes, home indeed. If Jaehwan only knows all the unwelcoming thoughts in his head right now, he’d probably disown him and ask the administration to change rooms. The guilt eats up Minhyun, so he closes the door to face the consequences. 

He needs to drop his backpack to the chair beside Jaehwan so that’s what he did. His heart skips a beat when Jaehwan looks up at him and smiles. Oh god his smile. Jaehwan apologized for being naked because “I didn’t know you’ll be coming soon.” 

_Oh fuck it_. That apology strongly pulls back to the morning three weeks ago, of him calling on to Jaehwan’s name as he pumps his dick in an almost aggressive way. Jaehwan doesn’t know that he almost came because of him, because of thoughts with Jaehwan in it. And his sinful soccer uniform and half-whisper apologies. 

Jaehwan continues to play his guitar; and for a bit, Jaehwan stops to ask Minhyun if he could continue practicing in the room. Minhyun almost declines, thinking about his own safety and the arousal that is pooling around his pelvis. His mind betrays him as he stretches his arm to tap Jaehwan’s naked back, which lingered for a few seconds before he could actually utter “I don’t mind.”

Because Minhyun minds. 

Minhyun minds the almost electrifying feeling he felt when he laid his palm on Jaehwan’s back. The way that his skin touched Jaehwan almost burned him and satisfied him at the same time, just like how he seems to have held himself from wanting Jaehwan. Because to be honest, that is what he’s done ever since that morning. Minhyun denies himself the confirmation that he knows why he did it, why he touched him, when he could just easily allow the other to practice in their shared room by merely speaking. 

Perhaps he wanted to know how it would feel. How his hand would feel against the firm muscles of his shoulders, and of his back. If he would want to linger, or grip onto it. Or verify the reasoning that it just so happens that he’s hard that morning and that it doesn’t have to do anything with Jaehwan. 

Only that it does have a lot to do with Jaehwan. 

Minhyun finds himself yearning to touch him again when he pulls his hand back.He decides against it of course, because they’re roommates and they’re _bros_ , and he shouldn’t really be lusting over his friend like this. Minhyun turns around to head to his dresser, announcing to Jaehwan that he could continue practicing since he will be taking a cold shower. Because that's what he needs, as he thought. Jaehwan giggles, asking if he should join him since he’s half-naked anyway. 

Minhyun’s brain almost exploded because he couldn’t--for the life of him--start to imagine how it would be to shower with Jaehwan. Why did Jaehwan say that? Does he know what he’s thinking? Can he read his mind? Because if yes, then Minhyun could go straight to hell right now. 

Minhyun only let out a nervous laugh and that seems to have convinced Jaehwan because he started playing his guitar again. Thank god because he might have combusted if he continues to joke around like that. He can feel his face burning and that wouldn’t be a great sight to see so he heads to the bathroom with a set of new clothes. 

He connects to the waterproof bluetooth speakers sticking on their mirror to play some music. The music may be able, hopefully, to drown out his moans as he tries to release the arousal he’s felt since seeing those wide, almost-bronzed shoulders perfectly framed by their room window. 

He thinks of Jaehwan’s almost V-shaped torso and the way his back looked strong enough to take him on, as he removed his clothes. He sees his dick spring as he pulls down his briefs, a bit relieved that he has the time and energy to satisfy himself, even just quickly. 

The shower head blesses him with lukewarm water. The cold bath can wait until he’s finished. Minhyun holds on to his penis and strokes it fastly as the second song on his playlist starts. He tilts his head upward in the process, accepting the water to clean his dirty, dirty thoughts. In a minute and a half, he was able to release; with Jaehwan's naked body against the wall of their bathroom in his thoughts.

It might be the second time he’s had him at his mercy in his head, but it’s the first time he’s come. 

Jaehwan was right when he said he didn’t know Minhyun will be coming soon. And he should never know.


	3. Lunch bites

The third time that Jaehwan triggers Minhyun’s sexual frustration on him, instead of the inverse, was during a Sunday.

Minhyun thinks while he pretends, not that he’s so successful about it, that there is nothing weird with the way he looks at Jaehwan. He is currently sitting in their small dining area, with one of his arms leaning and folded on the top of table munching on a sandwich as he muses about his current predicament--that he cannot get Jaehwan out of his mind whenever he gets even just a bit horny. 

He knows it’s the raging hormones. He’s in his 20s and just at the perfect time to play around. Sometimes he gets himself convinced that it is indeed normal, to think about someone, when you’re feeling a little lonely or a little excited. The one thing that doesn’t settle with him well is that the person he’s thinking of is often just peacefully, innocently sleeping on the lower bunk of their _shared_ bed. 

He wants to be able to sleep again in peace, not in pieces. Pieces, torn to pieces, because he can’t control himself thinking about different scenarios of himself with Jaehwan. It occupies his mind when anything related to sex or his cock come pass by. 

Minhyun remembers Jaehwan’s bare shoulders when he reaches for his own to massage it after a long time of working on his paper. He suddenly finds himself imagining that it is Jaehwan easing the pain and rubbing his trapezius with his long and slender fingers, just with the right pressure. Minhyun feels guilt when he faces down on his bed because as his dick gets sandwiched between his bed and his own weight, he unconsciously start to imagine the sensation as if it were that he's on top of Jaehwan--with those intense eyes staring at him in the dark, with his clear deep voice whispering his name. Sometimes he manages to start getting off in the bath without thinking of him, just like any normal boy, he thinks. But his rugged breaths upon release always ends up with Jaehwan’s name. 

“Oh shit.” Jaehwan starts.

Minhyun gets a bit curious but doesn’t look at him. He continues to stare blankly at the window while he finishes his food. “Hmm?”

“I played too much, now I don’t have time to go to the gym. I need to start studying by 1 o’clock.” Jaehwan rants. 

Minhyun looks at his wristwatch, it’s 12.30PM. If his memory serves him well, the gym is 15 minutes away from their dorm if he runs. As panic hits Minhyun that Jaehwan might ask him to go with him, his mind stops thinking for a second and _just_ blurts out, “Wait, you go to the gym?” Minhyun hates himself for sounding a little enthusiastic about this inquiry. Whatever the answer is, he feels some gears in his head click.

Jaehwan continues to play on his phone. He’s sitting upright now, on his bed. “Yeah, my football club promoted me to a starter player so I need to work extra hard, especially on my stamina.”

Shock consumes Minhyun. _Stamina._ Thankfully, Jaehwan cannot see his face right now because he looks ridiculous. “Wait, you’re in a football club?” He didn’t want to seem so surprised, but he thinks that’s still how it came out. Jaehwan moves to the chair across Minhyun without looking away from his phone. He speaks as he plays, yet steals a glance at Minhyun in the middle of answering him. 

“Yeah, hyung. I’m surprised you didn’t _notice_.”

Poor Minhyun couldn’t recall if he heard Jaehwan stretch the o’s of the word notice, not that it has a lot to begin with. He gets paranoid and his palms start sweating that some crumbs of the bread stick to him. He straightens himself up and looks at the boy in front of him. Jaehwan is facing him, leaning his elbows on the table, phone covering his face. His eyes are still glued to the game. 

Well, not for long, because Jaehwan’s eyes found Minhyun’s and something dark and _hungry_ flashes for a split second. Jaehwan wets his lips as he declares, “You know what, I should at least exercise for a bit.”

The time now reads 12:32PM and there’s no way Jaehwan could run to the gym and exercise in the time left.

“Is it okay if I exercise here, hyung?” Both of them looked at the central space where the carpet is. Minhyun is supposed to overthink this, but then he answers pretty fastly, “Why not?”

He doesn’t know if the doubt in his voice could be heard but he surely wished Jaehwan didn’t notice. Jaehwan stands up, throws his phone on his bed, like he’s just _so_ ready to get something done. And somehow that's just so _fucking_ attractive to Minhyun. Jaehwan pulls his shirt up and stops midway. He faces Minhyun to ask for permission. “Is it okay if I remove my shirt? Or will that make you feel uncomfortable?”

Minhyun doesn’t have the chance to even fully swallow his lunch, almost choking him when he responds, “Su--ure.” At this point, Minhyun couldn’t stop himself from just staring at the skin Jaehwan ~~blessed him with~~ exposed. 

Jaehwan pulls his shirt down in reconsideration. “Nah, it’s okay.” Jaehwan turns his back on him. “I wouldn’t want you to be inconvenienced.” 

Fuck it. Fuck inconvenience because his briefs already feel so tight after what Jaehwan did. Minhyun wasn’t able to catch how he looked when he said that, of course. He’s so confused, and to be honest, terribly hard right now. He's thankful he wore stretchable shorts. He eats up the last bite of his sandwich, torn as to whether Jaehwan’s last statement meant anything or he’s just feeling really guilty about his ugly thoughts of them in different positions within this room. 

Minhyun stays in the dining area and watches Jaehwan do sit-ups for a few counts. Jaehwan stops after a seven, and looks back at him. Minhyun scurries to hide that he’s watching intently, almost spilling the orange juice in his hand. He drank it just a few moments ago and now he feels thirsty again as he looks directly into Jaehwan’s eyes.

“Hyung, are you busy? Could you help spot me? I couldn’t do it well and I don’t have that much time left.”

Minhyun just stands, goes to where Jaehwan is, and _kneels._ He didn’t even respond verbally to Jaehwan. For some reason, kneeling before him feels a bit familiar, yet he knows there is no way in the world he’s experienced this before. Maybe in his dreams? _God damn it._

Jaehwan starts to crunch up as soon as Minhyun places his grip on Jaehwan’s ankles to help it keep grounded. Minhyun almost loses himself in the proximity that seems to get smaller and smaller as he sits right up. 

The sweat trickling down on Jaehwan’s temples, as well as the loud exhales he lets out, make Minhyun reassess his life choices. _This_. This is making things hard for him, in all its essence. Two minutes of crunches yet Minhyun feels like he’s already spent ten days being tortured somewhere in hell. That’s where he belongs, probably. After every _bad_ thought he’s had about Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan thanks him as he moves to another position--push-ups, something that doesn’t need his assistance. Did he want to stay to watch? Maybe. But he cannot afford it, no! Jaehwan is his friend. And his roommate, at that.

Minhyun returns to the kitchen to _breathe._ He doesn’t know how the _fuck_ he made it out of there when he’s been holding his breath since Jaehwan started looking straight in his eyes. After cleaning up the utensils he’s used for lunch, Minhyun decides to just postpone studying and watch something horrible on Netflix only to get his mind off of Jaehwan’s unfair exposition this afternoon. He watches in full volume to drown the exhales out. 

That night, Minhyun learns how to ejaculate quietly, biting his lips hard to keep his moans to himself. _Oh, thank god Jaehwan kept his shirt on._


	4. Afternoon delight

To say that Minhyun is curious about Jaehwan’s recent activities, is an understatement. He is very, very curious. And this scares him, you know. What started as a flat accident of lusting over him became something sort of a regular happening. Sometimes, he couldn’t even distinguish what arrives in his mind first: the dirty thoughts then Jaehwan, or Jaehwan first then thoughts of him under his mercy. 

It’s been more than a month since he started seeing his roommate in different shades of sexual and he has not come to terms with it. The danger that this may branch out to something serious (and by serious, he means something involving his own feelings) pulls him back to reality each time he finishes. 

To combat his imprudent fantasies, he tries thinking of Jaehwan as a person, from time to time--someone with feelings, someone with a very complex personality, and someone with wants and needs. Just like him. Minhyun doesn’t know (and Minhyun is sure he doesn’t know about a lot of things) what the recent tension between them brings, if it’s merely one-sided or if Jaehwan kind of gets what Minhyun is going through. Thinking about knowing Jaehwan more than his mere observations of him as his roommates sends him to pits deeper than just having a mere crush on the other. 

_Fuckin’ feelings._

Minhyun hates it. He hates not being able to calculate if he should act on this or not; not that he’s not acting on anything because believe him, he’s come more than thrice just by the thought of Jaehwan pushed over the sink and screaming _more._ What he hates is not being able to define whether the hormones and the arousal around his pelvis could turn into butterflies in his stomach. And if it ever gets to that, how would he deal with it? 

Masturbation has been a good release to him, sure. But wouldn’t it be much better to have another helping hand? Preferably the person with those shoulders he’s been dreaming of biting and lips he’s always pictured around his penis. Call him ambitious but _oh_ wouldn’t it be fucking _nice_. 

His curiosity to all the possibilities in his head brings him one afternoon to pass by the football field, on his way to his skin diving class. It is a bit chilly today, though he’s sure it’s still summer. He’s surprised to see figures running around the field, thinking that there are not a lot of Monday PE classes. He immediately thinks whether he’s seen Jaehwan on his bed before he left because he didn’t seem to notice. If not, the chances that he’d be playing here today is now up to 30%. Minhyun remembers how he got so riled up when he first saw Jaehwan on a football uniform; making him extra amazed then, when Jaehwan confirmed that he’s been playing the sport. Wouldn’t Minhyun want to see that? It could be the reason why Jaehwan's body has been so… firm, recently. 

Minhyun walks on the side of the football field. He sees the same uniform Jaehwan was wearing _that day_ but he couldn’t find him. He doesn't see a familiar 100.

He abandons the idea of staying for a bit just to wait if he will come over or not. He has a class in almost an hour after all. A cold wind blows and as he turns to the left to exit the field, he hears someone call his name. Minhyun looks back to the field to see who it was, and it is a miracle, really, that he didn’t combust at the mere sight of Jaehwan jogging to him. Jaehwan stops a meter before him and Minhyun almost forgets to breathe again. 

“Hyung, what brings you here?” Jaehwan says as he tries to wipe the sweat with his sleeves. 

“Oh, I have a swimming class.” Minhyun deadpans, trying not to be affected by the _hotness_ the person in front of him is radiating. 

“Oh, but it’s too early? And the pool is all the way to the other side. You could’ve walked straight there.” Jaehwan pushes. 

“Ah, yeah. I was just checking you out.”

Jaehwan bites his lips and smirks at the unintended confession, he’s still catching his breath. He runs his fingers through his wet hair as he fights the wind still blowing in their direction. Minhyun almost wets himself.

“I mean, I wanted to see if you were really in the football club. Because you,” Minhyun swallows his saliva to keep himself from drooling. “You told me you play.” 

“Ah hyung, why are you doubting me?” Jaehwan pulls the front hem of his shirt away from him and fans himself. He even tries to wipe his neck with it. The skin exposed by the movement delights Minhyun. He would’ve given him a towel to wipe off the sweat he’s covered in. That, or he could do it himself. Imagine being able to trace every inch of Jaehwan's skin with a towel. _Dang hot._

Minhyun remembers the extra energy drink he has in his bag. This should take the awkwardness out. “I have a Gatorade here. It looks like you need it.” Yes, Minhyun is proud that he's still able to stand.

“Hyuuung, thanks. How did you know I was thirsty?”

It could only be Minhyun’s imagination but he thinks Jaehwan stretched the vowels in thirsty, as if he’s teasing him. Jaehwan proceeds to open the bottle and immediately drinks from it, tilting his head up. The way Jaehwan’s lips touched the lid _does_ things to Minhyun and his lower abdomen. Everything happened so fast but by how hard Minhyun was staring at it, he swore he could repeat this scene over and over again in his head. God, spills even trickled down his neck and Minhyun takes full effort to stop himself and lick it off of his neck.

“I have to go back now, thank you for this hyung.” Jaehwan gives him back the half-finished bottle and runs back to the team. 

Minhyun watches Jaehwan speed back to the center of the field, leg muscles tense as they stomp on the grass. He hasn’t really noticed it before but Jaehwan’s bottoms look solid and firm. If only he could grab them.

Minhyun shakes his head to get away from his thoughts. He shouldn’t really, not especially when he’s out in the open. He looks at the bottle in his hand, fighting the urge to open it and drink from it. Why, if it could give him an answer to how it actually feels? The danger however, is that he might long for it or worse, attempt to get the real thing. 

Another problem arises as he wakes up from his daze: he’s hard. He noticed it when he started walking away from the field. Under his PE shorts is his swimming trunks for the class and there is no way he could and would walk in there exposing how dirty his mind got as he saw his roommate be sexy on the field. 

He checks the time and thankfully, he has enough. Considering the amount of time he spends thinking about his roommate, he's at least glad he has enough now. He proceeds on the building next to where the pool is to aid himself. He wanted to release it fast because he doesn’t want to be too tired for later. 

He goes to the cubicle farthest from the entrance of the comfort room. His hands were quick in pulling his trunks down and grabbing his dick. He lubricates his palm with his own saliva and gets to stroking his shaft all under 30 seconds. Fast, he goes, as he’s already so impatient to just let it go. But he couldn’t, for some reason. He doesn’t want to do it but thinking about Jaehwan could possibly help. Thoughts of Jaehwan getting the bottle from him, pink thin lips touching the lid, and the flawless skin on his neck, along with his Adam’s apple, flood his mind. The strokes are faster now and he arches his back as he cums, neatly on the toilet. 

Thoughts of himself kissing Jaehwan’s collarbone while he runs his right hand on Jaehwan's hair near his nape calms him as he slowly rubs away the last few drops of his cum. 

Minhyun might have been late if he stopped himself from thinking about him. He thanks whoever in the football club promoted him, because _my god, Jaehwan really deserves to be a starter player._


	5. Siesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update was late. I suddenly got busy because the shelter where I volunteer at needed me to help them move. 
> 
> This fic ends tomorrow! :)

Minhyun wakes up from a nap and his shared room is tinted orange from the sunset. He wakes up not because of an alarm going off and not because of his own body clock, but because of his roommate below his bunk bed, speaking on the phone. He didn’t hear him say hello, nor even a 'how are you'; but he assumes he is speaking to someone else because it sounds like he is giving the other person on the line some instructions he hopes are not pertaining to anything _personal_. 

He shifts on his bed to give his roommate a hint that he’s there and he’s (almost) _wide awake,_ if he doesn’t know yet. When Jaehwan did not lessen the volume of his voice, Minhyun looks over the edge to get a glimpse. What greets him is the veins of Jaehwan’s right arm, stroking the neck of his guitar. Minhyun doesn’t know what to do with this information--is he doing this in passing? Or is he doing this intentionally?

His head is more than awake now that he starts to make sense of Jaehwan’s conversation on the phone. 

“Hmmmmm… yes. Yes. Yes!” Jaehwan sounds almost frantic but it could also be Minhyun’s absurd mind. “Open your video and just _let me see you._ ” Minhyun almost blushes upon hearing it. “There, there! Hold the tip. Grab it firmly.” 

Is Jaehwan having… phone sex? No, it can’t be. Surely, he knows Minhyun is there, right? Or is Minhyun’s mind so corrupted that he starts to hear things in a different way? Well. He really couldn’t tell since this weird, wild ride of discovering that he’s attracted to Jaehwan physically has definitely damaged his brain (and perhaps later, his heart, too). He continues to listen.

“No, step back. One more. Go slowly. Slowly! _Oh._ Oh! There, that spot. That’s...” Jaehwan pauses. “Perfect.”

Minhyun’s mind is a mess right now. 

“Actually you know what, I think there’s somewhere better we could place it. I will just go over there. Give me 5 minutes.” 

Jaehwan stands up from his bed and goes for the door. “Hyung, I’ll just get out for a bit.”

Two things this declaration has confirmed--he knows Minhyun is there, and he knows Minhyun is awake. He then recalls if he’s been that noisy to have Jaehwan notice his presence full-on, but then he must have moved more on the top bunk more than what he intended for Jaehwan to know. 

The steps going down from his bed are painful because of the boner he's sporting. It is difficult to move and difficult for his brain to function, when his body’s response to hearing Jaehwan’s words on the phone is to become aroused. 

He enters the bathroom and closes the door. Gratitude fills his mind when he thinks of the chance that Jaehwan gives him to ejaculate without him in the room.

Minhyun looks at himself in the mirror. He looks lanky but his arm muscles are toned. He isn’t half as bad. 

Minhyun stares at his body while he removes his black shirt. His mind wanders at how Jaehwan’s broad shoulders could fair if he’s in front of him now. Will he touch his chest then proceed to tracing the curve of his sides? Or will he thumb the dip on his pelvic area? Minhyun looks down on his boxers, an excited and hard cock inside. He pulls it down making him totally naked. 

He reminds himself of Jaehwan’s hands playing with the guitar, of the veins constantly showing whenever he moves it. He imagines Jaehwan’s fingers--fingers teasing and lightly touching the head of his cock. Jaehwan's voice in Minhyun's head is commanding _him_ to hold the tip, maybe gently, maybe with wet hands. Minhyun replays _Grab it firmly_ in his mind and _obeys._ It was easy to twist Jaehwan’s words, all in accordance to his own lewd fantasy of his roommate. 

The pace right now is slow. _Go slowly. Slowly!_ As his roommate instructed. Minhyun is a good boy and that’s what he’s going to do. The friction is good enough but he decides to put a little bit of body wash in his hand to ease up the strokes. _Perfect._ Minhyun utters to himself, in the same manner Jaehwan did earlier. He strokes his dick without aggression. He’s careful and he wants his imagined scenario longer in his mind. 

Minhyun has this idea that Jaehwan is in control. That he is just subject to a spell he can’t break out from, like this wasn’t his choice. As if he’s not enjoying this. He almost smiles at the thought.

 _Yes. Yes, yes!_ He leans on the sink for support. Mirror vividly retelling everything he’s doing to his body.

“Jaehwan-ahhhhh.” Minhyun lets out as he gains the right pace. “Jaehhhh----hwan---hahhhh.” He breathes more while his eyes are closed. His pleas are louder this time as he gains confidence in his lonesome. He almost screams as he gets to the end. “Jaehwan-ah!”

 _Let me see you._ Jaehwan’s voice from earlier is still taking over his mind. 

Or is it?

Minhyun’s hold on the sink almost gives out as he sees Jaehwan in the reflection of the mirror. He’s holding the door open while intensely staring at him. He’s been caught. He’s been caught screaming his roommate’s name while jerking. 

Minhyun wishes he could wake up--that he was just still napping and this is all a part of a complex dream. 

Of course at this instance, it's still Jaehwan he thought of. 

Minhyun is wide awake. And Jaehwan knows now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ending, shall I continue where I left off or proceed to a new day? I'm still unsure.


	6. Evening shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't take this seriously. It's fiction. I've added tags so please check that out before proceeding!  
> Also TW: blood will be mentioned so please be warned.
> 
> The whole day is complete!!!  
> 1 - Good morning  
> 2 - Cold shower  
> 3 - Lunch bites  
> 4 - Afternoon delight  
> 5 - Siesta  
> 6 - Evening shift
> 
> (Happy Chuseok!)
> 
> P.S.>> This is going to be a bit humiliating on Minhyun's part. Also: angry foreplay

It has been two days. Two days since he cannot focus on his studies. Two days since he was caught jerking off with ‘Jaehwan’ on his lips.

Minhyun leans back on his study chair, head facing the ceiling, regret deeply crawling in his skin. He closes his eyes as he swallows a lump stuck on his throat. Is it really regret? Maybe it is embarrassment. He couldn’t really tell. Regret possibly comes from destroying what little relationship they had; they weren’t even close friends to begin with. He knows very little of him, save from the snippets he’s observed in the other’s daily life. Not that he was constantly watching, no. It just happens when you’re roommates. Domesticity would have been normal given their setup, but it never really flowed towards that direction. 

Embarrassment? From what, then? From the fact that Jaehwan ogled at him doing something so private and intimate, or from the denial that it was his name he _oh_ so screamed during that final release?

A rerun of what happened runs in his mind.

He couldn’t trace back the particular scenario he has put Jaehwan in for him to come that fast. Was Jaehwan at his mercy? Or was it _he?_ Were they wrestling on the bed or was it somewhere more of a fantasy, perhaps, sex on the beach? That doesn’t matter now, does it? Because all Minhyun could remember currently is the feeling of his heart stopping when he saw Jaehwan’s reflection in the mirror in front of him. He couldn’t piece it together--if Jaehwan appeared to be disgusted or if he’s merely mocking him. Minhyun turns his head to face him. He wasn’t looking in his eyes as reflected in the mirror. Jaehwan’s eyes were wide on Minhyun’s hand gripping his own dick which was, at that time, voluntarily ejaculating the last of his cum. Minhyun relives feeling weak, almost losing his hold on the sink.

Jaehwan stepping further inside the bathroom is vivid in Minhyun’s mind. Minhyun was blank. Minhyun witnessed Jaehwan move closer to him a little late, because at this time, he was only able to process what he’s seeing only 2 seconds after. His brain was a mess. Jaehwan tiptoed when Minhyun faced him. His hands did not know where to settle. He’s incredibly exposed and naked, and his body has not recovered from the energy he lost in masturbating. Jaehwan provoked once more when he couldn’t kiss him the first time be tried. And in this, Minhyun was pissed at. Visibly.

Jaehwan seemed to have realized this so he stepped back but still looking smug. It’s like he’s proven something he’s been puzzling over for a long time. Minhyun knows what it was. Of course.

Minhyun felt angrier when he spoke. 

“When I hear you moan at dawn, I didn’t know it was because of me, hyung. Color me surprised.” He sounded so cocksure, so… arrogant. 

This caused Minhyun to push Jaehwan on the wall. His anger got the best of him. It’s already manifesting with how he’s gritting his teeth. He unreluctantly pinned Jaehwan on the wall, forearm blocking the other’s chest from lunging once more. 

Minhyun is mad because he felt _seen—_ he felt vulnerable and ridiculed. Especially with how Jaehwan _taunted_ him.

He could’ve pretended not to see anything, not to hear. But then again, Minhyun was calling his name. Why should he fault him for simply answering? It could’ve been just an accident. Just like the many times he accidentally thought of Jaehwan when he’s getting off. 

Still.

He’s sorry if he hurt Jaehwan physically when he pushed him on the cold wall but, he’s not going to apologize for being angry. He has the right to be.

Two days has passed, and he has let off some steam already. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it, sure, but he’s more rational now—less tired, less spent, and less naked.

The slam of the door pulls him back to reality. He immediately realizes the darkened sky and the heavy rain. Then, he notices the panting coming from the entrance of their room. It’s Jaehwan.

“Hyung, are you here? Can you get me the first aid kit?” Jaehwan exhales.

Minhyun did not comprehend well because his mind went straight from overthinking to complete worrying. Is Jaehwan hurt? 

He almost falls as he hurries to greet Jaehwan for the first time in a couple of days.

He sees Jaehwan even in the looming darkness of the room. His hair is very wet, and his white shirt is soaked from the sudden downpour outside, possibly on his way home. He could almost see his skin through the thin fabric, nipples daring to force him to forget about his own displeasures. His mind almost short-circuits only if it weren’t for the concern he had for the boy in front of him.

“Are you hurt? Where?” Minhyun scrambles some words out.

“No worries, I’ve already washed it but it’s still bleeding a bit.” Jaehwan breathes as he offers his right hand. Minhyun sees a tiny pool of blood in the bridge of Jaehwan’s pointer and middle finger. It looked like it stopped but this did not bar him from taking Jaehwan’s hand on his mouth, readily sucking the sensitive skin between the two fingers clean.

It took a moment for Minhyun to realize what he’s doing. 

See, it was already too late. Jaehwan’s pointer finger is already tense inside Minhyun’s mouth, tight from sucking but wet with saliva. Minhyun finds Jaehwan’s eyes, shocked as they were but they immediately transform into something _hungrier and more lustful._ Minhyun wanted to stop. God, he wanted to disappear. But Jaehwan releases a sound Minhyun could only perceive as some sort of approval—that he’s enjoying this, that he wants Minhyun to continue whatever _this_ is. Minhyun affirms and sucks one, two, three more times, experimenting with different pressures; with tongue dangerously playing and tracing its entirety. Jaehwan stares at him, intensely. 

Contrary to what Minhyun assumes that the other was asking for more, Jaehwan pulls his hand from him. Disbelief almost disables him from standing, making him dread the next seconds to pass. Minhyun sees something dark glint in his eyes and perhaps it’s the last time Minhyun perceives Jaehwan as someone innocent and pristine.

Minhyun’s back hits the kitchen wall as Jaehwan pushes him against it--with all strength and vigor. Minhyun winces not at the force but at the mere reminder that this happened days ago, save for the fact that it was him who was angry that time. This evening, it looked like it’s Jaehwan who’s trying to hold himself back. From what? Minhyun is confused. Did he cross the line, just as Jaehwan did a couple of days ago?

Jaehwan takes a few steps back, one hand on the hem of his shirt. The distance is too wide now that Minhyun feels cold—a proof that he did not imagine it when Jaehwan was _on_ him, leaned on him, when he pushed him back. Minhyun realizes what’s bound to happen when Jaehwan slipped his other hand under the garter of his shorts.

He’s ridiculing him for masturbating with him in his thoughts. 

_What the fuck._ “No, please. Don’t do this.” Minhyun weakly pleads. He almost steps forward to stop him, to pull down the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt from being held between the other’s teeth. The exposed skin seems inviting but he has too much on his head now. 

Jaehwan growls back, voice strong and commanding, that Minhyun almost zeroed in. “Stop. Don’t. Take. Another. Step.” Jaehwan runs a hand through his hair to distribute the wetness from the rain. He bites his lips. 

Minhyun whimpers. _Damn._ He wanted to kneel, his legs can’t carry the weight of the situation anymore. It’s all too much for him to handle. He doesn’t want to lose Jaehwan as a friend. He’d stop this if he can, he’d—

“Minhyun.” Jaehwan has never used this voice on him before, never called his attention like this before—it’s stern and almost cruel. He felt like he wanted _only to obey,_ if that’s the last thing he could do on this earth. Minhyun still doesn’t get what is currently happening: if he’s being reprimanded or teased, but _damn,_ he’s more than willing to give anything to Jaehwan if he can hear him call him _Minhyun_ in this voice once more.

The answer to his uncertainty arrives quickly. “Watch. Me.” These words weren’t only an invitation but it was also a command; and perhaps that is what made him a little embarrassed to even peer. 

He speaks again when Minhyun seems to be keeping up with the present scenario. “Watch. Me.” He bites his lips, again. “Consider this torture for you for jerking off while thinking about me; and also so that we can call it quits. This way you and I wouldn't feel ashamed or guilty about our _future..._ actions."

For a moment, Minhyun was hopeful. Not knowing that the next few minutes would be one of the hardest times he’s spent living his life. Minhyun sees Jaehwan pull his shirt higher, cloth barely holding on between his teeth. His stomach is busily keeping up with his ragged breaths, shorts are forced lower, giving him a small exposure of the dip on his waist he’s so hungrily thought of ever since that first morning. Jaehwan’s hard dick is freed soon and Minhyun audibly inhales sharply. 

It’s darker in the room but he sees Jaehwan clearly. Those eyes. Those _fucking_ tantalizing eyes. 

They see him. 

They see him yearning for Jaehwan, for his attention, and for his touch. Minhyun wants to avoid his gaze but Jaehwan doesn’t let him. “Look. At. Me. Minhyun.” 

Minhyun complies. He is not a vocal person but oh, what a shame not to tell him he looked _very_ _pretty._

“You look so beautiful.” Minhyun utters under his breath, hands threatening to hold his own penis over his boxers. 

Jaehwan shivers at the confession. Desire envelopes him as he strokes his aching cock in solid stretches. “Tell me more.”

“Pick up the pace.” Jaehwan does so and he _moans._ He lets go of the shirt as he opens his mouth in ecstasy as he masturbates in front of Minhyun. 

Minhyun’s palms are sweating, itchy to jerk himself off, too. The sight of Jaehwan pleasuring himself almost breaks him, almost pushing Minhyun to stop restraining himself and get to aid Jaehwan ASAP.

“Say my name.”

Jaehwan’s eyes open at the request, he finds Minhyun’s eyes just as he moans with a snarky smile, “Minhyun-ahhh.”

Minhyun gives in because how could he not? He practically runs to him--clashing their lips together. Minhyun remembers wondering how it would feel like to kiss Jaehwan during that one steamy morning; and now that he knows it, he regrets not doing this sooner because _hell_ he would kiss these lips for eternity if he’s allowed to. It’s warm and heavenly and he wants to engrave this feeling at the back of his head for the rest of his life. 

Their hands are everywhere, removing everything that comes their way. The taller crumples the wet shirt and pauses, before fully pulling it off from Jaehwan. Minhyun embraces him, hand tugging Jaehwan’s hair from the nape aggressively. He’s still a bit mad at him anyway. Jaehwan’s head tilts upwards, openly accepting the strong force coming from Minhyun. He has never seen him like this, yet he’s loving it one-hundred percent. An _Oh_ escapes as his mouth gapes from the tingling sensation caused by the hair-pulling Minhyun did. 

Minhyun has him in his care, and though he was invited in, he still wanted confirmation. He whispers directly in Jaehwan's ear without letting go of his hold: “Tell me. Tell me you want this too.”

Jaehwan lugs back to lick Minhyun's ear. “Oh, Minhyun. How about I show you?”

Minhyun will think about feelings later. For now, he just wants to hear Jaehwan _moan_ his name again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 could have been the morning after but I'm running out of scenarios in my head. I also wanted to tackle their ~feelings~ but I'll leave that to another fic in the future lol
> 
> Special thanks to Iris for the finger-sucking idea! 
> 
> If ever you were delighted by at least a bit by this fic, please leave a comment. :) It cheers me up! You can let me know if you have scenarios in mind and maybe we can make it work :D 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmandu27)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/charmandu)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short and I will update this daily. So it will take about six days to finish. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
